1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, for example, an ink jet type printer.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there are known ink jet printers (recording apparatuses) equipped with a recording head that discharges ink, which is an example of a liquid, onto paper, which is an example medium, for recording. Among these printers, some printers include ink tanks (liquid containers) that store inks to be supplied to a recording head. For example, JP-A-2012-20495 describes a printer that includes an ink tank into which an ink can be injected through a liquid injection port provided on the ink tank.
The ink tank provided in the printer described in JP-A-2012-20495 has a plug member (blocking member) that blocks the liquid injection port to reduce leakage of the ink stored in the ink tank from the liquid injection port. In another generally known printer, an openable cover that covers a liquid injection port on which a plug member for blocking the liquid injection port is mounted so as to reduce the risk of dropping-off of the plug member due to the increase in internal pressure in the ink tank, an impact from the outside, or the like. In such a structure including the cover for covering the liquid injection port in addition to the plug member for blocking the liquid injection port, however, it is laborious to inject the ink because the cover has to be opened and then the plug member has to be removed from the liquid injection port to inject the ink into the ink tank.